User talk:Raziel Reaper
---- __TOC__ Talk to me if you need something to know about the series, if someone wrote wrong edits, or if you just want to say 'Hi'. ---- Drug Dealer's Apartament Hey, what do you think of my first article? BTW, please add categories, I'm not good at it. And I also got the pictures myself with a screenrecorder. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 12:31, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I mistaken the name and category name. I put an "a" nu mistake. Can you please fix it? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 14:00, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Useless page Hi Ilan, I found this page Glendale (Beaten Up and I find it useless cause the same info on this page is on the Glendale page, so I'm asking you, if you could delete it, 'cause it's useless to have two pages with the same information. istalo September 15, 2012. RE: Thanks :) BTW, could you please rename into apartments in GTA IV? If not, just delete it please. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 09:46, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :I'm talking about the category. :) ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 09:49, September 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ok, thanks for the help. :) ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 11:29, September 16, 2012 (UTC) That special someone You... remember me? Yes, you do. I'm the one who survived. Nah, just kidding. How are you Ilan? I asked you to be a patroller, but you may have not noticed which is why I'm asking you again. I signed up on the 3rd of August of this year and already made almost 300 edits. Greets, Mikey Klebbitz 14:54, September 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE Ok, my bad. I'm dead. BAM! Joking. Hi Ilan, I get it. What you said.Now, as you see I've made quite a lot of edits so could you point them out for me? I will correct them as well as any page I see as being messy. BTW: I've posted some interesting things about GTA V and other stuff, so anytime you like, you go there, you read and comment, a'ight? And thanks :) Cheers bro, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:24, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi Ilan, again Hi did you noticed what this guy is doing in this page? He is putting slang words and a lot of bad things into the page, in my opinion you should block him, so he can't edit more and put slang words into the page, like the guy from the "pimpmobile", I remember the occasion, but I don't remember his username (LOL), that's why I'm asking for you to block him. Oh and I undo his edits on the page. Many thanks istalo September 22, 2012 :Tom has blocked him. Sorry for not responding earlier. I'm little bushy in the last days. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:18, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :: Yeah I saw it, he blocked him a little time later i sent you this message, thanks anyway, hate those guys screwing up the wiki. istalo September 22, 2012. Hello Ilan xd, I have a inportant information and I need of your response Rockstar Games has confirmed that the protagonist of GTA II, Claude, and GTA 2, Claude Speed, are the same person. In 2010, Rockstar released an official app on Facebook from serious GTA, in which users had to answer a quiz with 16 questions. Then with the results, the quiz will tell you which character looks saga. If the character was Claude, appeared an artwork of Claude in GTA III was the name next to "Claude Speed". Source: http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Pol%C3% A9mica_sobre_Claude_y_Claude_Speed # Final (in Spanish) Well, now I gostarida whether we should join the pages Claude and Claude Speed or leave as they are now. Fault in the GTA V protagonist page. In the gallery, the blue sports car is called a Deceptor, this is wrong. Replace Deceptor with Ubermacht please. Ragref2 (talk) 03:06, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Garages Page Hey please put a spoiler alert on the top of the garages page because it has a few spoilers revealing the storyline, thanks :D PotatoInstinct (talk) 05:57, September 27, 2012 (UTC) RE:God, help me... Hey, Ilan, try this out for size: Rangeblock Just type in a few of the user's IP Addresses and hit the "Calc range" button. Then just go to block user and add in the resulting IP range. (although /27+ range blocks are not allowed, but that shouldn't be a problem.) Cheers, (btw if you already know about this, sorry) 00:23, October 7, 2012 (UTC) New patroller? What's up Ilan? It's been some time since I asked to be a patroller. And you said I should wait some weeks. So, here you go: Can I be a patroller, Ilan? Please answer back. Best, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:48, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Cuzzythewolf's Edits Hey, Ilan, this User:Cuzzythewolf has awful grammar and he is doing his problem on some of the pages he edited recently and before (i.e. Phil Cassidy and Hidden Packages). I wrote two messages to him to stop editing horribly, but he seems to ignore the messages. I told User:The Tom already and I wanted to let you know too. If you want to, for your sake as an admin, send him a warning message in case he strikes back verbally abusive. Cheers, Tony (talk) 01:29, October 12, 2012 (UTC) P.S. There is a request for patroller on Request for Promotion page. RE:RE Thanks, bro. I'll request to be a patroller, then. Laters, man Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:52, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for Promoting Me! Ilan, thanks for your vote to promote me (along with Messi and Tom, whom I'll thank later; I thanked Jeff already.) Jeff told me that you can list me on the Staff page:Promtion section and an artwork for a GTA character. Can you put a GTA SA artwork picture of Salvatore Leone? Tony (talk) 22:38, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Joshualeverberg..nice work! Good to see you blocked him, nice to see some quick action! He comes across as a very immature brat with nothing better to do than kick up a tantrum and post stupid little comments mucking up a great site. Looks like he's just out for misguided revenge, how sad. Some people never see when they're in the wrong. You should be commended my friend! Enigma24 (talk) 05:13, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Not a patroller What's poppin' Ilan? Thanks for voting yes, I was really happy, but my request's been closed so, it doesn't look like I'll be a patroller that soon.But maybe I'll request again in some months. Again, thank you. Greetings, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:00, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Why the hell you always edit my posts. Why I can't have a fucking single post. Stop doing this.TheLuca2001 (talk) 17:48, October 18, 2012 (UTC) I got everything you said. OK. I just wanted to contribute with something in hereTheLuca2001 (talk) 08:36, October 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks for that message on my talk page. That means you need me to help with GTA V info when it comes out? If so, I'll try my best! :) ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 08:21, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Allies How's it going Ilan, man? Thanks for considering me an ally, that does mean a lot to me. If you ever need me to do something for you I'll help you right there and then, my friend. Maybe a trip to Portugal? :) Joking, the situation here is as bad as it gets... Anyway, later friend ! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:32, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Ilan, come at the ,,Special Vehicles in GTA III". I tryed to post a photo for the Trashmaster but now, I just fucked up the page. The thing that dissapeared is that big list about special vehicles. Come check it out. TheLuca2001 (talk) 15:41, October 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: <...> What a nice message you've left Ilan, I bet you want me to help you about the info from GTA V? Also I' haven't been active these days, probably because I've finally made myself comfortable in GTAForums along with my best pal, lzw3 (Russelnorthrop). Well anyway thanks for that inspiring photo, you gave. :) -- [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 14:54, October 22, 2012 (UTC) About my promotion to patroller Hi Ilan, I put a promotion request yesterday, and I think you and the other gta wiki staff may check it. Thanks istalo October 22, 2012 PS: You might fix your user page I saw an edit error on it, just being friednyl ;) New GTA V mission A new mission: Pest Control (GTA V). Please rename Pest Control to Pest Control IV. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 17:08, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:<...> Hah, nice photo, Ilan about MGS: Ground Zeroes. :) I'm also a big fan of the Metal Gear series. The MGS games I have is Peace Walker, Metal Gear Solid 1, and 4 and I'm getting the MGS: HD Collection this Christmas! :> I'm back after my computer bit the dust, again a week ago , now since I heard about the official GTA V artwork and the BIG info being reveiled next month, I'm ready to overload this Wiki with A BUNCH of GTA V Info. :D Got2Go, Tony (talk) 00:48, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Update GTA V page You should really update the Grand Theft Auto V page to show the release date for Xbox and PS3 to Spring 2013. For each country (as R* said it will be worldwide). Leave PC for TBA. [[User:Ragref2|'RAGREF2']] (Talk) 18:59, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Uh you got a spelling error on the US release date and Spring 2013 for Japan should count as it is worldwide the release. [[User:Ragref2|'RAGREF2']] (Talk) 19:18, October 30, 2012 (UTC) GTA V Infobox Please add PC with TBA release date. R* confirmed that there's going to be a version, but they work on the consoles at the moment. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 19:26, October 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks. I just hope to get the PC version as soon as possible :) ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 19:33, October 30, 2012 (UTC)